


Undone

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Vane reminds Jack who he belongs to.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BS Rarepair Week 2019

“What you’re looking at.” Vane says without looking up.

“Nothing.”

It’s the tone that makes him turn round to see what Jack is up to. Jack just blinks at him innocently.

“What is it?” Vane says.

This time Jack shrugs aimlessly. As though he hasn’t the faintest idea what Charles could be on about. He knows he’s Charles in Jack’s thoughts. Is he the only one who makes Vane sound more civilized? Since Eleanor…

He doesn’t mind it coming from Jack. But that’s no reason to let him get away with it.

“Jack.”

Jack cringes slightly and he knows he’s on the right track. “Come here.”

Jack hesitates and now he has Vane’s full attention. He turns around fully to face Jack, resting his hands on the bureau, waiting for him to obey.

Instead Jack slouches further in his chair, arms and legs spread carelessly as though he were a gentleman at complete repose. Certainly he’s never been up to anything in his life.

Vane cocks his head and waits. He lets his gaze drift over Jack, all across his form to his crotch. Jack shifts under his gaze but Vane just waits. He used to play this game at sea when he was bored and enjoyed seeing how quickly he could make Jack come apart at the seams. Never very long, if he recalls. But it’s been a while since they’ve fucked and Jack’s always with Bonny. Not that that ever stopped them before. Vane has always known from the first time he signed them on his crew, from the first time he ever sent an appraising eye Jack’s way, that Bonny would slit his throat if he ever truly caused Jack any harm.

But she’s not here tonight and Vane feels restless and Jack’s…clearly hiding something.

Jack shifts again.

“Keep your legs open.” Vane says almost lazily, like he’s not even looking at Jack, nor judging the state of his arousal.

A dull flush spreads across Jack’s chest and throat, which he clears and looks around the room. His cock has swollen enough to create a faint bulge at the front of his breeches. Vane studies it. Aroused, but not fully. What will it take, Vane wonders.

“Take your cock out.” He says like it’s an afterthought, not the purpose of the exercise. It’s definitely not the focal point.

Slowly Jack obeys, unfastening his breeches and drawing his shaft out. Vane gives it a careless glance. He takes another sip.

“Come here.”

This time Jack obeys. Holding his breeches and underclothes up by one hand, he shuffles across the room towards Vane.

Vane reaches for his shirt end, tugging him forward. “Next time I tell you to to do something, you do it.” He nods at his lap, “Come on.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“You tell me.”

With a sigh, Jack positions himself over Vane’s sprawled legs. Vane reaches own and tugs his breeches down, baring his ass. He places his palm flat on a skinny cheek, feels Jack stiffen… Next Vane traces a finger down the cleft, feeling Jack squirm. He pauses right above his balls, just making him sweat. And then he runs his fingertip back again to his hole. He can feel Jack now, the heat of him, thick and heavy between his thighs.

Jack’s bracing himself against the floor, doing his best not to beg. Which isn’t how Vane wants him at all. He cups Jack’s buttock, gives it a firm squeeze, and then a slap.

“Mm, fuck.” Jack groans.

Vane slaps him again, watching the skin flush under his hand. He runs his fingertip over it, and then gives it another slap. Jack mumbles something else under his breath.

“Come on.” Vane gets him to sit up, balancing his knees on Vane’s thighs. It’s not comfortable, but it’s not meant to be. He looks down at Jack’s cock, the effrontery of it just sticking out there. Vane spits in his palm and makes a fist, holds it in front of him.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Jack demands.

“Fuck your cock in it.”Vane tells him.

Jack stares at him, and then tries to lean forward, pressing his cock to Vane’s fist.

Vane holds steady, watching him as Jack balances delicately, trying not to moan as his shaft slides between Vane’s grip.

“What were you thinking of?” Vane whispers.

Jack simply shakes his head, not quite looking at him, and Vane tightens his grip, making him cry out.

“What is it?” Vane’s voice is a little sharper this time. “When your captain asks you a question, you should answer it, damn it.”

“That’s just it.” Jack pants. His cock throbs in Vane’s grasp but he doesn’t let go. “Are you my captain again?”

Vane frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he’s always been Jack’s captain, at least since they’ve both been in Nassau together.

“You just went off! To fuck knows where.” Jack squirms. “How were we supposed to know when you’d be back…if you’d even come back? Did you ever think what that was like?”

Vane regards him, and then in one move, he shifts his grasp to Jack’s hips and lifts him as he rises. Carrying Jack over to the bed, he lays him down on it, pinning Jack’s arms to the bed clothes as he reaches for oil with his free hand.

“Of course, I did. I simply had to do it anyway.” He gazes into Jack’s eyes as he slips two slicked fingers into him, stretching him. “But whether or not I’m here, I am always your captain.”

Jack bites his lip and says nothing.

“Say it.” Vane tightens his grip on Jack’s wrists as he removes his fingers.. “Say it.”

When Jack still doesn’t answer, he reaches down between their legs, fitting his cock to Jack’s hole. The first thrust inside makes Jack moan as he arches up from the bed.

“Say it.” Vane rasps, thrusting harder.

“Captain.” Jack stutters. “You’re my captain.”

“Here or not.” Vane prompts.

“Here or not.” Jack repeats.

“Good.” Vane keeps thrusting, making Jack pant and sweat and moan, begging until he’s hoarse, and his cock straining for relief, before Vane finally gives him any. He kisses Jack’s sweaty brow as he withdraws and walks over to where the rum is.

Vane doesn’t mind Jack missing him, but he wants him to remember where he belongs.


End file.
